


[吹亮]阿提格斯的挽歌

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 架空，暗黑破坏神2背景下的故事。





	[吹亮]阿提格斯的挽歌

自丸藤亮有记忆以来，罗格营地这片土地上空就永远是阴云密布，没个让人心情舒畅的好天气。上午才下过一场小雨，草甸吸足了水，暗不做声的积攒出左一个右一个水坑，踩上去就会毫不客气的溅起水花，弄湿衣服。  
偏偏这种情况，旁边还有个提着法师袍大呼小叫的，“亮，亮！这里还有几个！”  
亮提着一把双手大剑，先砍了面前吱哩哇啦乱喊个不停的沉沦魔，一抬头就看到还没他半人高的沉沦法师挥动法杖，把他先前砍死的另一只给复活了。发现被杀气四溢的视线注视着，胆小如鼠的法师发出尖啸，带着剩下的沉沦魔逃跑出千军万马的气势。这种情况，再好的脾气也忍不了，他索性拄着剑，冷嘲热讽道，“指望我腾出手，不如阁下放下价值千金的法师袍来帮个忙。”  
吹雪简直没了半条命，也拄着比自己高一个头的法杖直喘气，“稍微给我点时间。”  
“……你不是元素法师吗？赶紧放个连锁闪电或者冰封球把它们清干净。”  
听到这种毫无常识的发言，吹雪忍不住翻了个白眼，“亲爱的，请别这样强人所难。且不说我根本不是赫拉迪姆学院出身的正统法师，就算是，这也是元素系最顶级的魔法了！”他好像终于从狼狈不堪中缓回在酒馆里把妹的风度，深吸一口气，却没有发动魔法，而是气吞山河的抡起了那柄极重的双手法杖，砸向了重新跑回来的沉沦魔，把红色的矮个怪物楔进土里，“何况阁下不也是个既不会战斗技能也不会战嚎的野蛮人吗？”  
这话就相当戳心窝了。亮阴沉沉的看他一眼，闭上了嘴巴。死去的沉沦魔才会被复活，陷在土里的只能挥动手里的狼牙棒眼睁睁看着吹雪把其他沉沦魔也变成萝卜。把有生战斗力解决以后，平日里风度翩翩的法师撩了一把自己潮透的长发，做出个请的手势，“这个就爱莫能助了。”  
亮依然沉默，几步追上了试图逃跑的沉沦巫师，剁掉了它的脑袋。这个时候他才想起来回应吹雪先前的话，干巴巴的开口：“如果可以，我也希望我会。”这句话好像用掉了他什么了不得的力气，衬着板甲上的血，脸色显得更加恐怖。  
吹雪也好不到哪里去，仿佛被刚才神勇的发挥抽掉了骨头。两个人心怀鬼胎的对视几秒，都露出一丝生硬的笑。  
“回去找卡夏交差吧。”

天堂与地狱之间的末日之战是万年之前的事情了，双方借人类之手发动的原罪之战距今也有千年。对于现在的人们来说，逃出赫拉迪姆法师以生命所作封印的魔神们镇守不同的大陆为祸人间，才是他们所熟知的现实。短短几十年，曾经辉煌的人类文明几乎毁于一旦，各族抵抗地狱的力度也日益式微。  
曾经唯一的城镇崔斯特瑞姆荣光不再，毗邻的修道院甚至成为折磨与苦难之王安达利尔的巢穴。目盲的修女阿卡拉聆听天启，在远离修道院的荒野上建立了罗格营地，然而这一份抵抗的力量也随着时间的流逝即将无力支持。生死关头，最后一支由人类各族勇士组成的冒险队伍拼死潜入修道院与安达利尔决一死战，却发现安达利尔已身首异处。她的尸身旁，留下了一枚戒指，铭文上刻着“This Too Shall Pass”。  
四大恶魔与三魔神无法被杀死的历史被改写了，而安达利尔的死亡也使得地狱对这片土地的掌控力空前的弱。已经被打开的通道无法立刻关闭，但日复一日的消耗下，通过的恶魔愈发弱小，至少变得可以对抗。尽管依照幸存下来的赫拉迪姆法师推测，通道仍需百年才能完全封闭，但是日子正在变好，仿佛正如戒指上的预言，一切都会过去。  
这个消息传开之后，罗格营地就成了对抗地狱力量的前哨战地。有志于此的人在这里聚集，锻炼，并培养新的战士。久而久之，形成了一套全新的生存模式。  
斩杀沉沦魔巫师的任务和猎杀刺毛鼠、清理僵尸是罗格营地专门为新晋战士设置的重复任务，既可以在相对安全的地方打发热血上头的新人、让他们积累战斗经验，又可以保障营地周边安全，是件互惠互利的事情。新人通过任务的同时，大多可以找到志同道合的伙伴，前往前方真正的战线继续猎杀更高等级的恶魔。至于连这一关都通过的勉勉强强的，只好和营地内负责守卫的罗格一起，每天都在与低级怪物的搏斗中度过。  
很不幸的是，亮和吹雪正属于后者。  
战斗的天赋是天生的，正如同恶魔生来就具有强大的力量、仅凭肉体的力量就可以将锻炼了无数年的武者撕扯成碎片，也不是每个人都适合战斗。不过对抗地狱的战斗面前，每个愿意站出来的人都是英雄。所以，守卫的罗格姑娘看见两个熟面孔狼狈的回来，同样报之以微笑，“今天也辛苦了。”  
吹雪给点甜头就能自己开花，顾不上自己形象全无，笑眯眯的回答，“不辛苦，想到还能再与你相见，我就充满了战斗的勇气呢。”  
亮完全不觉得这有什么好自豪的，微微颔首就算打过了招呼，脚下一拐去了卡夏那里领取今天份的报酬。

到头来，还是要和那家伙在酒馆面前碰面。亮惯常没什么好脸色的把吹雪那份扔给他，也闷头进了酒馆。就算几年来修生养息，罗格营地也还是战时的格局，唯一提供给战士们的娱乐就是这间酒馆。最初只有苦涩的麦酒，现在也开始有了靓丽的看板娘和口感稍微好上一点的高度酒。  
亮买了一杯最便宜的麦酒，挑了个角落坐下来打发时间。吹雪穿着新换的法师袍，挤到了吧台去和今天当值的克莱尔聊天。  
他俩看对方都似乎有百般不顺，然而一个法力离稀松平常都有点距离根本放不出什么像样的魔法，一个则既不会战斗技能也不会辅助团队的战嚎，纯属不得已才凑在一起做这种新手任务。  
喧腾的人声中，碰了一鼻子灰的吹雪灰溜溜的跑回来和搭档碰头，却见亮独自喝了三四杯闷酒，已有些醉意。他不是尖酸刻薄的人，白天的事情早扔到了脑后，这会故意唉声叹气的没话找话，“不晓得明天是轮到什么任务，可别又是沉沦魔啊。”  
听到这个词，亮没什么特别的反应，略有些迟钝的喃喃道，“……沉沦魔。”他摩挲着杯子，良久露出个罕见的浅笑，面部僵硬的线条也变得柔和了，“砸沉沦魔这件事，以前我和朋友也干过。”  
吹雪扬了扬眉，没等开口，忽然发现亮并不是在和他聊天，只是自顾自的回忆过去，“那时都还是只在学院待了一年的新人，前一天还妄想着冲进石块旷野的沉沦魔营地大杀四方，结果手忙脚乱的用光了魔力，什么招数都用不出来。最后不管拿什么的，都开始肉搏。”  
本来觉得没意思低头喝酒的吹雪忽然目光深沉的看了他一眼，用自己的杯子碰了碰亮的，“为物理攻击干杯。”  
亮依然没有理他，“也是快十年前的事情了。”  
“十年？那时候安达利尔还没被‘那个人’封印，沉沦魔都硬邦邦的比修道院的猛兽还难打，看你还不过三十岁，十年前能从石块旷野的沉沦魔营地全身而退？小哥，别吹牛了。”旁边那桌也是喝多了，乐不可支的拍着桌子大声道。  
他的嗓门够大，周围几桌都看了过来，立刻有人跟着笑，“哎呀，这不是一直推销自己两个月了还没成功的那对搭档嘛，今天新手任务是什么？”  
吹雪脸皮够厚，完全没有不好意思，“哎呀，不要说出来。”他挤眉弄眼的指指酒杯，刚要说旁边那人喝高了，就看亮拿起他的酒杯一口干掉麦酒，平静地站起来说了句，“喝多的醉话罢了。”临走前还记得拍下几枚金币当酒资。  
不用穿板甲的时候他习惯在便服外面披一件外袍，步履稳健的往外走的时候，背影显得尤其瘦削，比走路带风的吹雪看着更像个弱不禁风的法师。  
拿他开玩笑的那桌意识到有点过火，过意不去的打了个招呼，“对不住，我们这的喝大了，你同伴没往心里去吧？”  
“怎么会，他喝高了出门找地方吐吧。”吹雪笑着回答，然后把那几枚金币在桌上翻来覆去的玩。  
鼎沸的人声很快就将角落里沉默下去的法师淹没了，他像是一块生在这里的石头，枯坐了半晚。酒馆里的人不知不觉间已换了一拨，他忽然如梦初醒般喃喃道，“酒量已经变得很好了啊……”

 

翌日碰头的时候，出于最基本的一丁点默契，谁都没提昨天的事情。亮在人群里费劲的挤向任务展板，不死心的看有没有比新手任务更高级那么一点的，而吹雪则挑了面生的团队努力推销自己：“这位美丽的法师小姐，愿意为艰辛的旅途增添几位同伴吗？我的话，可以发挥双份的作用。”他的法杖太重了，平时收在储藏戒指里，这个时候只好撩起法师袍，露出结实的手臂线条，“不仅可以施法，当成近战用也没有问题。”  
被他搭讪的法师是个十足的新人，至少还不认识这倒霉催的“近战法师”，竟然有点心动。吹雪趁热打铁，“我还有个搭档，近战很强。他和一般野蛮人不太一样，好相处得多。有他在，您也可以安心的施法了。”  
小姑娘听得眼神闪闪发光，“真的吗，太好了！”她回过头去，朝身后的三位青年挥手，“快来欢迎新同伴！”  
吹雪都被她这毫不拖泥带水的反应惊呆了，僵硬的颔首，“诸位好。”他只愣了这么一瞬，生怕主事的小姑娘反悔，立刻道，“我先把我的同伴叫过来。”

这是一只刚组建没有几天，刚刚获得离开鲜血荒地许可的小团队。团长是一开始吹雪搭讪的元素法师，专修电系，因为没有合适的法杖，居然提了一把比自己高两个头的镰刀。“叫我瓦妮莎就好。”她笑眯眯的把图队员拉到身边，挨个介绍。一个中规中矩到让人感恩的圣骑士，一个自称是罗格出身的弓箭手，还有个最靠谱的是冰电双修的元素法师，据称是赫拉迪姆法师学院的正统出身，体力也非常的正统，肩不能扛手不能提，走两步都得喘。吹雪带着亮挨个打招呼，一抬头竟然看见弓箭手的长发下面隐约有一对尖耳朵——赫拉迪姆在上！精灵这个种族居然还有后裔吗？  
比起他震惊到失去言语，亮看起来接受良好，已经和圣骑士进行起分工的友好交流。  
这之前吹雪和亮会在任务发布的地方呆到中午，才认命的接受当天的重复任务，今天效率很高，两个人简单打包了行李和干粮塞进储藏空间就和新的队友走到了营地门口。  
瓦妮莎摸出了写着任务的羊皮卷宣布，“我们要在这里等马基里的货车，然后护送他的货车前往石块旷野的前线阵地。”

罗格营地发展到今天，已经开始向前推进战线。前线忙的兵荒马乱，虽然能站住脚，也断断分不出人手以事生产，故而都是由阿卡拉安排战士统一调配。在划分等级中，运送物资俨然是个比杀沉沦魔高级不了的任务，只需要穿过没有太多危险的冰冷之原。从罗格营地出发需要三四天，途中可能遭遇冰冷之原的怪物，不过这是外出队伍的必经之地，即使发生意外也有救援可以及时赶到。  
吹雪对这个任务很满意，再加上团长居然是个天真烂漫的女孩儿，简直想直接成为固定队员，一路都在献殷勤。圣骑士和亮一样不怎么说话，法师因为体力太差被批准上车享受货物的待遇，一直低头研究卷轴，弓箭手则走在队伍最前端，整个队伍显得和谐又默契。  
走了半天，只碰上零星几只刺毛鼠，法师正巧见吹雪用法杖敲死它们，欲言又止的愣住了。圣骑士总算逮着机会和他讲话，“你也别老捧着魔法卷轴研究……又急不来。”  
“整理修订的事情总得有人做。”法师回过神，口气不怎么好，“要不然法师的传承就要断绝了。”  
给元素法师抹黑的那个却意外的没有搭腔宣传那套一个人可以当两个人用的歪理，而是深沉的看了年轻的法师一眼。  
圣骑士有些尴尬，吹雪却大大方方的承认，“没关系，我本来就是野路子出身。”比起亮总是看起来对自己的战力很在意的样子，他坦然到理直气壮，“在过去，元素魔法是女巫的专利，就算是现在也必须承认女性沟通元素的力量比我们强多了。”  
法师叹了口气，“是啊。”他放下卷轴，朝好奇的弓箭手解释道，“女巫吗？……这个称呼其实是指终焉之战以前的元素法师。那会，只有能沟通元素的女孩子才会被女巫看中，她们许给女孩的家庭好运，七岁时把女孩带走，成为她们中的一员。就算是赫拉迪姆法师学院成立以后，依然有老做派的女巫这样选择自己的弟子。瓦妮莎就是被女巫选中的孩子。”  
他很有教书育人的潜质，即便眼里已然点燃了怒火，仍然平静的提起了与之相对的存在，“在那个年代，尚未探明常人驱使元素的方法，与元素绝缘的男性是无法修习元素魔法的。男巫这个词，只指死灵法师。”他咬牙切齿的说完这句话，几乎把手里的卷轴捏变形，“当然，他们现在已经彻底消失了。”  
除了驮马的喘息声，几个人都沉默了。此时此刻，任何言语似乎都无法起到安慰的作用。最后还是游荡的沉沦魔解了围，瓦妮莎把镰刀一横，“准备战斗！”  
亮和圣骑士振作精神，立刻提起武器挡在众人身前，还没等两个人摆开架势，马车上的法师已经召唤出暴风雪，把敌人冻成了冰雕。亮一时反应不及，一剑下去把面前的沉沦魔巫师冰雕砸成了冰块。  
亮错愕的看了眼法师，这种威力的冰系魔法，进更高层次的队伍去僧院都不是问题。另一边，弓箭手的箭雨压制了敌人，瓦妮莎也释放出无数电光，吹雪放的几个火焰弹夹在里面显得尤其狼狈。  
法师皱起眉，小声和圣骑士说，“你和团长建议一下，换边分组，多照顾他一点。”圣骑士哭笑不得，“你平时嫌弃我就算了，这种情况能不能小点声。”弓箭手站在他们旁边偷偷地抿嘴笑。  
亮都替吹雪不好意思。  
他们带着货物，又要照顾法师的体力，一路走得不算快，解决掉这批敌人以后，瓦妮莎有充足的时间和他们解释：“圣骑士一个人顶在前面压力太大了，所以你的同伴能够帮忙分担点压力就好，实力弱一些也没有关系的。”  
吹雪面色如常，甚至还有心思继续奉承，“能被这样关心实在荣幸之至，我会尽力的。”听得剩下几个人都狂翻白眼。

在即将踏入冰冷之原前，他们遇见了驻扎在这里的罗格弓箭队。高马尾的罗格队长威风凛凛的提醒道，“小心！前面的邪气十分强大，别小看堕落的罗格战士。”  
亮看见她，面部僵硬的线条忽然动了几下，像是太久没笑已经忘记该如何摆出这个表情，显得有些古怪，“谢谢你，弗拉维。”  
待罗格姑娘们离开后，圣骑士惊讶道，“你认识她？”  
亮摇头，“怎么可能。只是她一直驻守在这里……路过这的队伍，多少都受过她的照顾。刚才那番告诫，来过这里的人都会听到。如果你在前方招惹上对付不了的怪物，逃回来也可以得到她的帮助。”  
几个新手都赞叹罗格队长的勇猛与好心，只有吹雪露出促狭的笑，“知道的好清楚呀，亮。明明没有来过这里？”  
亮和他就没什么可以客气的了，“也不是只有你能在酒馆听到别人的谈话吧。”  
两个人照例把天聊得火星四溅，对视一眼，都扭过头去，留下几个新人面面相觑。

踏入冰冷之原，原来走上几步就会出现的沉沦魔不见了踪影，入眼皆是大片的草地，却无端的给人以压抑的感觉。驮马也骚动起来，仿佛预知到了什么。瓦妮莎强自镇定，摊开了地图指给大家看，“冰冷之原的两条大路，分别通往修女们的埋骨之地和石块旷野。到目的地大概需要两天的时间，如果碰到的骷髅战士比较多，可能需要三天。天黑之前，我们要到这里——”她指着地图上的一个小小的营地标志，“这是推进前的冰冷之原前线阵地，有帐篷和篝火，借助这儿的防护，可以睡个好觉。”  
弓箭手补充，“前面据说会碰到很多死去后又被唤醒的罗格战士，请大家当心。”

最好的打算就是今天之前不会再撞上什么怪物，可是天不遂人愿，没走多久，众人的前方已经可以看见以非人的速度行动的黑暗女枪手和黑暗弓箭手。没再留给众人多少做心理准备的时间，两边就遭遇了。  
亮出来之前换了一柄阔刃的重剑替代原来的双手剑，新的武器上被施与了火焰伤害的魔法，让他一个个砍的时候稍微轻松一点，和他一起站在最前方的圣骑士则握紧了权杖，用魔力为所有人施加了反抗光环，“法师和弓箭手注意流矢！”  
没有更多的时间了，黑暗女枪手已经冲到了亮和圣骑士身前。比起非人的怪物，她们还保持着生前的样子，青白的面容与肢体上依然可见战死时的伤口。瓦妮莎第一个坚持不住，哽咽着释放的魔法大半失了准头，圣骑士的盾也无法拿去重击敌人只能一味的防守，不断的退让令远处的弓箭手很难射出箭矢辅助。  
已死之人没有办法感受疼痛，她们也不会像沉沦魔一样杀了一只就溃不成军。亮咬紧牙关拼力击退了两个逼近的女枪手，还要分神回答吹雪“已经死过一次的人，再死一次应该怎么形容？”的无聊问题，“劳烦你自己创造个新词！”  
他潜意识里就认定了吹雪对着这几个会动的尸体可能要掉链子，根本没有指望他，剑刃上的火焰伤害被强化了还准备回头感谢法师，结果发现他忙着支援正派的队友们根本没有腾出手理会他。  
吹雪左手抚胸微微鞠躬，“不用谢，这是我应该做的。”  
这种敌人当前还要耍宝的没脑子行为果然是吹雪没错，而不是被什么东西上身了，亮没时间和他瞎扯，转身重新面对黑暗女枪手。  
身后不断出现的小魔法虽然伤害不高，但是总能适时的干扰对面的动作，亮也没处发火，姑且算吹雪还能帮上点忙，仗着自己穿着板甲又有反抗光环的加持，追上黑暗弓箭手一个一个“砍死”了。  
吹雪给自己加了一个护盾，提起法杖开始战斗。黑暗女枪手比沉沦魔高，正适合他抡起法杖一个一个打，不求彻底杀死，只求在亮回来前能够自保，居然也坚持到了最后。

混乱到极致的战斗结束以后，反而是两个实力不济打了两个月沉沦魔的状况良好。驮马几乎被吓到晕厥，全跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，亮牵了牵缰绳保证它们不会乱跑，发现吹雪竟然也没第一时间跑去安慰唯一的女性，而是对着堕落罗格们的尸首表情复杂。  
“想哀悼的话，就哀悼吧。她们生前，一定也是弗拉维那样坚强勇敢的战士。”  
吹雪回过神，苦笑着摇头，“不行啊，不能和她们说话。”  
弓箭手还有力气，去扶了瓦妮莎，圣骑士则和法师简短的说了几句话，唱起了一首不知名的挽歌。  
暮色四合，只剩下两道男声在这潦草打扫过的战场上盘旋，亮听着听着，忽然流露出一丝怀念的神情来。他连面对着成片远超能力范围的怪物都毫无退缩，此时却不敢回头去看吹雪的表情，只是默默的等待身体里几近沸腾的血液缓慢地冷却下来。  
瓦妮莎还在抽噎，可有心岔开这压抑的让人发疯的气氛，断断续续的问，“这、这是赫拉迪姆的挽歌吗？”  
圣骑士解释道，“是古语写的所以像吧，但是只是在法师学院与圣骑士学院间流传的一首曲子。大意是，死亡的阴翳遮蔽了太阳，亚瑞特的风声也掩盖不了恸哭。我是这样的悲伤，纵然如此，依然要继续战斗。逝去的人啊，还请你安息。”  
亮听见吹雪和自己异口同声的说，“是首好曲子。”

 

从那一次的战斗过后，瓦妮莎便不再和大家玩笑了，自己擦干了眼泪面对敌人，看起来更像个风格强硬又负责的团长。队伍当天又遭遇了数次堕落罗格和骷髅的袭击，在磨合间变得越来越默契。吹雪勉强脱离了以前三请四催才动手的状态，虽然仍然卡着亮想吼他的边缘，但是终归能够算上一份战力。  
终于到达营地的时候，所有人都明显的振奋了精神。法师消耗了太多魔力，是被圣骑士扛进去的，一边抱怨圣骑士的轻甲硌着他了一边还要发问，“为什么冰冷之原的怪物密度这么高？”  
整个队伍都是第一次来，只听他有条有理的分析，“虽然不想这么说，但是如果没有水平与我相近的群体攻击手，队伍恐怕在第二或者第三次战斗的时候就要崩盘了。可谁都晓得，战损率居高不下的是最前线的团队，这里与鲜血荒地比起来只是个更高级一点的温床。是不是出了什么事？”  
圣骑士已经没有什么脾气了，“安达利尔被杀死已经是好几年前的事情了，地狱与人间的裂缝也在逐年缩小，这还是你们赫拉迪姆派的法师研究出来的——拜托，自己不出力就替我省省劲，有功夫说话不如下来自己走。”  
所有人都忍不住笑出了声。  
吹雪见进入营地范围，把法杖收了起来，有一下没一下的活动有些僵硬的胳膊，“你们关系挺好的。”  
法师嗤之以鼻，“谁要和他关系好，无非是认识久了。”  
“赫拉迪姆学院里，就属法师与圣骑士的学院靠的最近。我们那儿一直流传着有风流的前辈半夜翻墙过去与法师偷偷幽会的故事。”圣骑士继续完成着解释的任务，还要照顾法师的心情，“现在法师们更是直接搬了进来。接触的多了，难免会显得亲近。”  
弓箭手听到这，眼神相当好奇，“为什么要搬进来？”他问出口，才看见瓦妮莎拼命给他使眼色，可后悔也晚了，小心翼翼的看着忽然沉默下去的法师和圣骑士补充，“……我是不是问了不该问的问题？”  
这次回答他的居然是亮。他低头注视手中的剑，声音里没什么明显的情绪，“赫拉迪姆法师学院在八年前已经不复存在了。当时在院内的所有法师都被死灵法师以残忍的手法屠杀，正统的赫拉迪姆一系因此几乎断绝。”  
弓箭手张了张嘴，似乎还想问些什么，可最后也只小声的说了句对不起。  
吹雪慢了几步，落到亮旁边，用只有两个人能听见的声音说，“哎呀，这位精灵族的朋友真是对历史很不了解，要不是瓦妮莎拉着他，怕是要问出死灵法师在终焉之战后已经绝迹，怎么又突然出现在防守严密的亚瑞特高原这种问题了。”  
从他的角度，能看见同伴本就线条分明到锐利的侧颜，染上了什么更具压迫感的表情。他满以为亮又要怒斥他少拿这种轻佻的口气说话，可意外的是，亮的声音压得很低，甚至于有些颤抖，“‘院内的学生沉迷强大的力量却在魔法上无法精进，焦虑中被恶魔引诱，堕落成死灵法师。’——如果他问了，你是想给他这种解释吗。”  
是因为对我的愤怒呢，还是对这场灾难的悲痛呢。吹雪琢磨着他的心情，忽然有些疲倦，露出了他不想继续话题时百用百灵的假笑，“就算去问法师，也只能得到这个回答吧。”  
亮狠狠剜了他一眼，又不做声了。  
明明是吹雪自己选择结束这个话题，他偏偏还要故作惊讶，“为什么不理人了，哎，亮？别走那么快，照顾一下我的体力嘛。”

需要保持精神力的法师们都没有被安排值夜，剩下的三个均分了晚上。除去守前半夜的圣骑士，大家解决了晚饭也无心聊天，各自怀着复杂的心情钻进了帐篷。  
吹雪没另外两个法师那样需要高质量的睡眠恢复精力，躺在帐篷里，久不能寐。他连翻来覆去的力气都懒得花，只好摸出了一枚戒指借着微光，出神的凝视。“八年啊……”他终于叹气，“都那么久了。”  
虽然对亮的回答是那种欠揍的口气，仿佛当真没心没肺，可那个问题始终梗在胸口，不上不下，扰的他心神不宁，听到圣骑士与弓箭手换班的时候，才隐隐约约的有了睡意。半梦半醒间，他忽然觉得四肢冰凉，一如亚瑞特的寒风吹过身体——“那么怕冷，干脆顶一个火焰抵抗睡觉算了。”他隐约听到有人无比嫌弃的和他说话，却又塞来了一枚带着体温的戒指，“里面刻了几个‘温暖’，不知道对你们这种皮糙肉厚的人有没有效果。”  
还没等他说出什么感谢的话，那个只有风雪与声音的怪诞梦境里，忽然响起震天的悲鸣，他胸口一阵灼伤般的疼痛，登时清醒了。  
吹雪连法师袍都顾不上穿，连滚带爬的冲出小帐篷，只见远方火光连天，陨石、风暴、冰雪、电光，无数的魔法交织在一起，生生将黎明前最黑暗的天空都照亮了。他心神震慑，觉得胸口的伤疤像是条终于苏醒过来的蛇，带着寒意在身上游走，好一会才发现，还没轮到值夜的亮，竟然也在身旁，沉默的凝视着天空。  
弓箭手挨个把同伴叫醒，瓦妮莎连地图都没摊开，脸色就变了，“前面是石块旷野，再前方的路则被坎德拉斯山脉阻隔，除非是黑暗洞穴里面的怪物都……”  
“这么大规模的魔法不是一两支队伍释放的，而且那么多法师都没解决的怪物，再来两个黑暗洞穴的数量也不够。”法师接话道，“可能是从泰摩高地一路撤退回来的。圣骑士，去把营地的篝火点上，召集附近的队伍！”  
吹雪早在他们分析之前，已经飞奔向营地面向埋骨之地的入口，亮和他想的一样，两个人连视线都没有交换，却步调高度一致，直接将三重栅栏全部放下。  
“安达利尔被‘那个人’消灭以后，这片土地上已经没有特别强大的怪物了，所以大量的新人才会在此聚集。”  
“换句话说，如果遇到了什么，也会立刻一溃千里。”  
两个人背对而立，谁也没有回头，任凭莫名的沉默在两人间发酵。风中已经传来了焦糊的味道，光是这些只鳞片爪就能推测出那是何等惨烈的战况，可他们依然像是扎根在此的树木，谁都不肯先动一步。  
最后还是亮打破了沉默，“至少他们还有准备的时间。……吹雪，自己保重。”搭档了几个月，他对吹雪从来都是呼来喝去，宁愿“喂”上几声，也避免叫到他的名字。此时此刻的声音，却温柔的仿佛对着什么绝无仅有的珍宝。  
吹雪看不见他的表情，但又忍不住去想，那张线条僵硬的好似肌肉坏死、把皱着眉毛的表情刻在脸上的人，此时此刻是什么样。他听见自己的声音，在小团长放出的通讯烟火里模糊不清，“你也是啊，亮。”

很快，空荡的营地里迎来第一批附近的队伍。为首的是个高大的圣骑士，看起来比他们还紧张，“从前天开始冰冷之原的怪物就比往日多，也更难缠，我们以为是这里的怪物发生了异变，准备回去的时候告知阿卡拉，结果这里的传送阵忽然失灵了。”  
瓦妮莎已经当机立断的将送往前线的物资拆开分发，“我们也不知道发生了什么，但是请保持充足的体力，战线可能很快就要退到这里了。”  
她回头望去，不同职业的战士自发的集结在一起，各司其职，她便不再犹豫，也从储藏空间里拖出自己的镰刀，厉声喝醒面前的圣骑士队长：“原因等活下来再研究，全力备战！”

周围的队伍陆陆续续的都在此聚集，德鲁伊们指挥乌鸦从前线带来战报：“大量的怪兽在朝这里前进，其中很多是高等级的污染怪和月亮一族。”  
“前线的部队一直在后退，很多人都坚持不住了！”  
“弗拉维队长接到求援的信号，已经率队赶来！”  
能忙帮修建防御工事的职业都在栅栏旁加固并设置陷阱，剩下的近战和远程纷纷按照能力组成新的部队。  
吹雪那边还没等走进元素法师集合的队伍，就被自家队伍里的法师叫住了。在赫拉迪姆法师的示意下他们挑了个没人的地方，吹雪还有心思玩笑，“你要杀人灭口吗？”  
小法师并没有笑的意思，伸手拽住了他的法师袍。  
“原来是要非礼。但是我啊，对男人可没有兴趣。”他继续微笑，好像整个人都和正经这个词沾不上边。  
结果小法师手里忽地闪了一道微弱的电光，电的吹雪龇牙咧嘴跳起来。法师趁此机会把他的口袋翻过来，一下子丁零当啷的掉出一堆黯淡的戒指和项链。  
“这些充能的魔法装备，只要卖掉一件就足够你舒舒服服的过上几个月，根本犯不着和我们跑这种低级任务。我不知道你是出于什么原因，才坚持要用这种奢侈的方法装成一个元素法师。  
“我假设你是个闲的长毛的贵族子弟，花钱买来这种高级法师才能制作的装备来保护自己。接下来的警告很重要，请你听好了：真正的战斗很危险，不是依靠刻在戒指上的小魔法就能保命的情况，去该去的地方吧。”  
说完这些话，他甩给吹雪一枚戒指，气鼓鼓的跑走了。  
吹雪摩擦了一下戒指，里面赫然刻着仅限使用一次的顶级冰系魔法，冰封球。“什么啊……一个个的都拿我当拖油瓶。”他啼笑皆非的把戒指抓在手里，也不晓得在和谁说话，“你们法师，都这么口是心非的吗。”他全然不觉得这是平时表现酿下的恶果，却煞有其事的把这枚戒指和另一枚磨的看不出本来花纹的戒指都戴在手上，连同那句放在心头的“自己保重”，一起保存妥当了，才从储藏空间里扯出一件黑色长袍，把自己连头带脚的裹了起来。  
“那么，为了回报你们的心意，我也稍微努力一点吧。”

 

最前线的战斗队伍由变形系的德鲁伊、圣骑士和野蛮人组成。亮特意选了和熟人不同的编队，在出战前找了个地方把药粉倒进了水囊里，晃了晃，抹了自己一脸。那张线条显得有些刻意的脸忽然开始变换，变得更加粗犷，乍一看好似换了一个人。他也顾不上效果如何，匆匆又换了一身在储藏空间里压了不知道多久的装备，特意用头盔遮了大半张脸，顺理成章的作为一个全新的圣骑士进了队伍。  
闹哄哄的队伍根本来不及认清每个人，也没有圣骑士发现队伍里突然多出来一个同伴，只是趁着最后的时间互相整理盔甲，敲击对方的胸膛，“萨卡兰姆的圣光永存！”

在野蛮人悲怆的战歌中，临时阵地迎来了仓皇撤退的前线部队。一如法师猜测的那样，他们在只言片语中说明了情况：连通着安达利尔巢穴的僧院中突然响起了凄厉的尖叫，有人冒险打开了僧院的大门，却打开了潘多拉的盒子，把消失了数年的安达利尔和她麾下的恶魔一起放了出来。  
泰摩高地的队伍本来就是战力略显欠缺才不进入僧院斩杀怪物的，僧院内的队伍全灭，一下子就将情况引导向了最糟糕的一种。仓促之下整合的队伍无力阻挡卷土重来的安达利尔，且战且退，在折损大半的情况下勉强穿过了地底通道，原准备借助地利决一死战，却再次的被冲破了战线，不得已间，剩下的战士们从石块旷野一路逃回了冰冷之原。  
多亏连夜赶制的栅栏与陷阱，堪堪将追来的怪物浪潮抵挡在外，争取到片刻的喘息。弗拉维带着罗格组成的部队，接替了一部分的防守的任务。然而和拥有天赋能够使用各类魔法的战士们不同，她们只能依靠自身的力量与怪物拼搏。一个倒下，就由同伴接替；手不能再挥动武器，就用身躯组成障碍。  
她们的部队就在圣骑士们的侧翼，分担的压力不到三分之一，死伤却是最为惨重的。亮有心帮忙，然而混乱的战场上，一个人的力量也改变不了什么。眼前的罗格战士一个接一个的倒下，他觉得体内的血又在逐渐升温，从心脏流遍四肢百骸，烧的他眼前出现了幻觉，将独自牵制了三个月亮族的弗拉维队长与某个影像重叠在一起，被那柄镰刀斩成两段。  
他听见自己发出了野兽一般的嘶吼，眼前的景象全部黑了下去。是他的身体终于支持不住了吗，还是只有眼睛？血越烧越热，他却完全的冷静下来。其他所有的知觉都处在可以控制的状态，他甚至感觉自己听的比过去更清楚。那一瞬间，他忽然明白了什么，自己闭上了眼睛，又往前顺着惯性将手中的幻化之刃劈了出去，听见血肉分离的声音。  
他的身体只经历过一次这种诅咒，可是日复一日的回想都在帮他重温那段记忆，即便脱离了视觉，依然有战斗的方法。在身旁的队伍因为失明乱成一团的时候，他听见有人喊，“我听说过，这是微暗灵视！是死灵法师！”  
自终焉之战后，这个词与这种特殊的魔法就已经是一个历史了，但是亮的话，依然知道“解决办法”。诅咒是死灵法师以强大的精神施加的另一概念的魔法。天然被施予神恩的泉水可以解除任何毒素与诅咒，这里没有，那他只能选择另一种方式了——  
在失明之前，弗拉维正在缠斗的月亮族里有一只是常人两倍高，从罗格战士身上不同寻常的伤口看，那是一只在皮肤上接受了“伤害加深”这个诅咒的变异怪物。亮辩听厮杀声，准确的砍倒一路上阻拦的骷髅弓箭手，将剑狠狠的砍进那只牛头怪物的身体里。  
下个瞬间，他看见了牛头人发出震天的咆哮，将手中的砍刀朝他砍下。身上的诅咒在这个瞬间已成功的被施术者更强大的伤害加深取代，这一下无论如何他也要接住，只有接下来，才有反击的机会！  
心脏不受控制的剧烈跳动起来，赤色的血管在看不见的地方扩张，血液在身体里像是要逃脱一样飞快的流动，亮却忽然抓住了什么，上前一步，以一种熟悉又久违的速度格挡住了这致命的一击。他没有犹豫，红色的狂热光环在他的脚底浮现，从身体深处涌出的力量加持了他的动作，手中半透明的单手剑以快到看不清的动作连斩五下，半透明的剑刃交织成一片炫目的光，将那高大的月亮一族彻底杀死。  
周围的战士尚在诅咒的范围内，他简单确认了弗拉维的安危，也无法做到更多。诅咒不知还将持续多久，他明知不该再动用更多的魔力，依然将脚下的光环换成专注，高举起手中的幻化之刃，召唤出祝福之锤。螺旋飞舞的圣锤将周身十几米的怪物都尽数清空，他便继续前进，将身前的路清出一条，保证身后的人在恢复视觉前不会遇到太大的危险。一连清出近百米，终于因为力竭，单膝跪倒在地。  
身旁全是碎了一地的骷髅架子，也不晓得本来是拿刀拿弓箭的还是用魔法的。他仗着自己穿的铠甲防御比板甲更强一直没注意防御，回过神来才发现身体上也已伤痕累累。使用魔力的后遗症与那些伤让他浑身剧痛，他咬牙不愿发出一点声音，却发现这群骨头竟然缓慢的重组，试图再次爬起来。  
居然还有会再次复生的怪物——地底深处复活的那个，真的是安达利尔吗？亮拄着剑重新站起来，孤独的立在苍苍白骨间。沸腾的血液提醒在消耗的魔力恢复前，他不能再使用魔法了，至于这群东西要怎么解决……他竟然露出久违的笑，那笑容混杂着兴奋怀念与狂热，看起来有些疯狂，“凯撒——参战！”话音落下，他再度提起了剑。  
剑刃与骨骼再度接触的时候，空气中忽然传来了一声单薄的弦乐声。

随着剑刃交织而成的风暴席卷了战场，那不知名的乐曲也合着他的节奏，越奏越快。分明只是几根弦奏响的曲调，却压过了战场怪物的嘶鸣与后方混乱的人声。亮没有心思去看，但是一度复生的骷髅们这次老老实实的躺在他的脚下，没有再爬起来。  
等他将面前最后一只骷髅砍碎，忽然响起了骨节互相撞击的声音。他勉强站住，发现那是一架很熟悉的骷髅，带着王冠，不断地鼓掌。亮认得它，刚才的战场上，就是它在不断地释放高等元素魔法，从天而降的陨石造成了无数伤亡，然而不晓得为什么，独自冲杀的时候这家伙却在袖手旁观。  
它看起来实在太像个人了，莹莹闪烁的绿色眼睛里竟然能看出来贪婪，“不愧是被萨卡兰姆教会尊称为凯撒的男人，就算身负墨菲斯托亲自赐予的诅咒，依然如此强大。倘若他手中的灵魂之石再多一块，黑暗议会的议员成员现在必定有你的名字。那一定能够彻底让还活着的人们胆颤并绝望！”  
本就剧烈跳动着带来无尽的痛苦的心脏，猛的震了一下。亮被那疼痛所扰，没能第一时间开口，空中仍在响起的曲子此时却悄悄的转了调，神秘的奏者也抱着一架比通常型号更袖珍的里拉琴缓缓走来，正巧挡在了骷髅与亮之间。  
骷髅不慌不忙的颔首，“吾名骨灰，修道院的掌控者。黑袍的同胞啊，仅凭一首曲子就能镇压我的下属，你很强。但是莫要拦在这里，你身后的人类勇士是我的猎物。”  
“猎物？”亮缓过那口气，居然还有力气笑，“虽然不晓得你和安达利尔是怎么重新爬起来的，但是我当年能斩碎你一次，现在就可以做到第二次。闪开，前面的那个，别在那碍事。”  
被两方勒令离开的奏者依然挡在中间，只伸出手在琴弦上滑出一串玻璃珠一般剔透的声音，“都消消气。”他依然不紧不慢，抬头看向了骨灰，“已经沉睡过一次的灵魂不应再度苏醒，就算你有什么不得以的苦衷也当遵循这个世界的‘规则’。”那个带着轻佻的声音忽然冰冷下去，“永眠吧，骨灰。”  
随着他的话语，面前狂妄的骷髅蓦地发出一声尖叫，“不可能，不可能！你为什么会拥有‘死亡’的权柄！”  
奏者终于舍得有点大动作，他收起琴，轻轻的把手按在骨灰的颅骨上，柔声细语的道，“乖，别想那么多了。”他说着情人般的低语，手下的骨头架子却忽然如冰雪般消融，只剩个长大了嘴巴的骷髅头掉在地上。  
还没等奏者转过身去，就有一股大力袭来，扯着他的领子拽了几步，差点直接提起来。从他的角度，透过头盔只能隐约看见再一次变得陌生的脸庞与黯淡的枯草一般的发色，唯独那双眼睛，一如当年，耀眼的摄魂夺魄。  
男人一字一顿的质问他，“使不出什么像样魔法的元素法师？”  
他和面前这人插科打诨互相挤兑太久了，习惯成自然，这个时候也自有种死猪不怕开水烫的从容， “……是个野蛮人，只不过不会战斗技能与战嚎？”  
亮怒极反笑，全然没了怕不小心把他折成两半的顾虑，破了自己动口不动手的规矩，甩手就把人掼在地上，冷冷道，“和你的账，回头再算。”  
吹雪暗暗埋怨自己嘴贱，可是还是要陪着笑爬起来，把二五八万的形象自己踩在脚底，“哎哎，别走。把这个带上。”他摘了那枚旧到就差生锈的戒指，小心翼翼的套在亮手指上，“你先休息一会。在遇见安达利尔之前，我来吧。”  
亮看了一眼那枚戒指，被那个眼熟的样式噎住了所有的话，生生将满腔比血还热烫的怒火压了下去，冷眼看他还能玩出什么花样。  
只见吹雪单膝跪下，将右手贴在遍布血肉与白骨的土地上，轻声唱起了一首歌。那是他和亮都熟悉的曲调，或者说，每个从亚瑞特赫拉迪姆法师或骑士学院的走出来的人都熟悉的曲调。  
不可否认他有把好嗓子，但是当年唱歌的时候就差点意思，总让人觉得声音又扁又薄，缺乏张力。这么久了毫无进步，一首悲怆的挽歌都被唱的平淡无奇。  
亮一瞬间觉得时光倒流，十分讽刺。可自他遭逢大变，又被这人接连几个月气到七窍生烟，已经找不回好好说话的办法了，“唱得不错，要不要再来跳一段？”  
吹雪觉得他们俩这个相处模式实在很有问题，他维持不了几秒帅气的形象又要被逗笑。他心说实在太难搞了，一边看着周围在他的召唤下摇摇晃晃爬起来的骷髅们，试图也幽默一下，“我就算了，可以让它们跳。”  
用冰冷的视线紧紧盯了他一会，亮最终什么也没说，掉头就走。他的目的很明确，是想在后方恢复视力的队伍发现他们之前赶往石块旷野，然后通过地底通道去找安达利尔。本来围在两个人周围的复活怪物很有新主人欺软怕硬的怂样，老老实实地齐刷刷让开一条路。  
吹雪终于发现这样下去不行，追上去，小声说，“传送阵就是骨灰那家伙在搞鬼——别问我怎么晓得的——可以直接从这里传送去地下墓穴，我有传送的咒语。”

那一大批被吹雪复活召唤的怪物被下达了反向清扫回去的指示，浩浩荡荡的冲向石块旷野。这期间亮没再和他开过口。  
地下墓穴还是亮上一次来的样子，只不过怪物倾巢而出，这里恢复了墓地该有的冰冷与寂静。当年人类的战线节节败退，他怀着赴死的决心带队来到这里，为的倒也不是觉悟或者信仰那么虚无缥缈的东西。他从来就不是为了这个而战的。而真正的原因，现在回头看，似乎已不值得再提。  
他无意识的摸索了一下手中的戒指，里面的温暖魔法还剩了好几个。起初应该是发现这东西无法御寒，后来则是因为“那件事”，只能将其作为一个纪念。他忽然怀念起亚瑞特永不停歇的风雪。可他也又一次的被提醒，谁都好，再也回不去了。  
这个魔法的效果是加速法力恢复，他实在急需恢复战力，也顾不上这是被珍藏了多久的，拿来就用掉一个。这会走了大半程，身体内的血液已经慢慢的冷却下来，心脏的跳动也不让他觉得呼吸都难过了。他不做声的把戒指从手上撸下来，想要还回去。  
吹雪时时关注着他的动作，第一时间说，“拿着吧，我猜你现在还挺需要这个的。”他不笑的时候就仿佛剥掉壳露出了内芯，显得有些冷漠，“它对我的意义没有你想的那么大——过去的事情，我没有特别详细的记忆。”  
这话是骗人的吗？也不尽然。吹雪心想，他确实一度什么也想不起来，但是这么多年，多少也总结了一套梳理自己记忆的方法。要不然，也不会在重逢的第一时间就认出改换面容的亮来。  
他想做个洒脱的人，但是前尘旧事，即便不提，也是一块阴影、一场噩梦，永不停息的纠缠着他。他也曾疯狂的追寻自己的过去，结合着梦境猜了七七八八以后，反而退缩了。  
凯撒的名字响亮到他翻来覆去的听到，可他并不能确定，那个在他记忆里一如人们传颂的那般正直高洁的圣骑士是否还愿意想起他，索性自己断了念想。  
亮看起来似乎想和他说什么，不过言出必行的遵守了以后算账的约定，只低声道了谢。  
两个人心思各异的又走了一会，一同踏上了通往最后一层墓穴的台阶。

“我曾经好奇过，天堂与燃烧地狱间的末日之战以前，世界是什么样子。”吹雪忽然出声道，他不知何时又把里拉琴抱在怀里，正在轻轻拨动琴弦。  
亮还处在自以为的冷战阶段，一时没法调整出往日里冷嘲热讽的态度，被带着走了一步，“研究成果如何？”  
吹雪并不停下脚步，边走边开始像个正经的吟游诗人一般开始歌唱，“来自亚瑞特的勇士啊，请允许我为你讲述天地初开的故事。”  
亮拿出毕生的耐心听了一段，挑拣出重点，打断了刚刚唱到“无尽的争斗使‘它们’厌倦，将那剩余的力量一并释放，一同归于虚无”的吹雪，“世界起源于安努与魔龙塔沙米特的斗争，这我晓得。两者的身体崩溃后，安努的眼睛化为了世界之石，被不愿继续斗争的那批天使拿去创造了我们脚下这片大陆，至今还能在亚瑞特山上看见它露出的部分。”言下之意，不拿出什么有价值的信息，而是告诉他只是想唱上一段，他不介意让吹雪体验一下狂热的五连斩。  
“安努的遗物一开始是被天使们保留下来的，那么，燃烧地狱又从魔龙那里得到了什么呢——”洁白的指尖在琴弦上拨出一串滑音，吹雪突然露出不合时宜到让人觉得古怪的微笑，“好，不卖关子了。它的七颗头颅分别化作了如今的七大魔神，每一个，都代表着一个黑暗的侧面。所以，安达利尔从来就没有被‘杀死’，消失的只是万年来那个主管这种负面情绪的意识。天使也好，恶魔也罢，甚至是我们这些奈非天的后裔，但凡还有一个拥有这种情绪，她就会‘复生’。”  
褐发的青年抬起头，注视着远处的门扉，一只有数人高、人面蜘蛛身的生物正在门内咆哮。“从某种意义上说，她就是我们的根源，或者说，归宿。”  
“……奈非天？”亮不知为何，在吹雪舒缓平稳的声音里，完全生出没有即将面对安达利尔的紧张与恐惧，甚至还能分神去询问那个陌生的词汇。  
“这要从纠正你刚刚的错误开始说起。”吹雪收起笑，神色依然有些散漫，“如你所言，世界之石是这个世界的基底。可它并不是善良的天使拿来拯救人类的。一定要追根溯源的话，人类本身即是天使与恶魔的混血——偷出世界之石建造庇护所的，不仅有天使，还有恶魔。他们之间诞生的初代混血，就是奈非天。他们拥有的力量甚至超越自己的父母，现在留存的各族能掌握的各类魔法与战斗技巧，都源自那些天赋惊人的初代奈非天。”  
“天使与恶魔因为先祖们的战斗，各自退让了一步，不直接干涉人类，但也通过世界之石剥夺了奈非天的天赋，所以，现在的元素法师已经无法真正做到呼风唤雨，而德鲁伊也只能与豢养的动物交流，无法真正的沟通自然。”他说着说着，低下头去，唇畔只留下一抹微妙的笑意，“而我，机缘巧合间，‘觉醒’了。”  
方才的长篇大论结束以后，他那种古怪的神情才终于褪去，变回了亮过去与现在熟悉的那个天上院吹雪。他从储藏空间里摸出一块荧蓝色的石头，轻声说，“安达利尔现在的力量很衰弱，可以再次‘杀死’她——用以封印恶魔的灵魂之石源自世界之石，百年之内，这里不会再起骚乱。”  
亮深深看他一眼，依然没有说话，默默的抽出了自己的幻化之刃，摆出了战斗的架势。

一切正如吹雪所言，在那枚戒指的帮助下，两个人有惊无险的结束了这次冒险行动。该说不该说的话都说了，过去的假身份似乎没再维持的必要，吹雪看亮摘了头盔，也不知这是否是个询问的好时机，“你的脸……”  
亮草草的用手背拭去溅在脸上的血，露出的面容褪去了伪装，和他梦境中的少年重叠在一起，于是他又把后半句话尴尬的咽了回去。  
两个人相对无言，心里都想着很多话一开始没说清楚，事后好像就很难再找到机会了。千言万语压在心底，亮竟觉得比消耗魔力后心脏的疼痛还让他难熬。  
一来一回也过了很久，他们俩都没办法再回罗格营地了。虽然吹雪还挺担心那个口是心非的小法师和其他几个临时队友，此时也只好另做打算。两个人保持着沉默和怪异的默契，原路折返，在坎德拉斯山脉绵延的山体上，找了个还算干净的山洞对付一晚。  
常年在外对抗燃烧地狱的战士多少会在储藏空间里备点存粮，此时倒也不至于饿肚子。匆忙的解决潦草的晚餐后，吹雪前思后想，怎么都觉得当初靠失忆这个理由把亮的话头全堵死不是个好决定，他已经后悔了。可是再凑上去说，“聊聊以前的事情吧”，他也开不了口，只好顾左右而言他，蹩脚至极的试图把话题再启：“年少时，我也有过冒险的经历。那会库拉斯特的天空上已经没有了太阳，同行的友人虽然不怎么开口，也从不抱怨，但是每次告诉他要住在树妖遗留下来的森林里都会苦着脸……”其实那也不是什么明晰的记忆，可不知道为什么，回忆的时候总是让人心情愉快，说着说着就笑了。  
亮心不在焉的用树枝拨弄火堆，回答的声音很慢，“我现在也很讨厌库拉斯特的雨林。”他不像吹雪，从来有话直说，盯着被他惊得目瞪口呆的吹雪，继续道，“这种习惯过再多年也不会变，就像你，依然有副优柔寡断的软心肠。”  
完全被看穿了啊，吹雪干笑，“……不问我还记得多少吗。”  
“你穿着黑袍出现的时候我确实想问，不过……”他依然没有激动的意思，只是放低了声音，“但凡记得一点，天上院吹雪也绝对不会拿‘终焉之战’不当一回事。”他把戒指放在吹雪身边，声音已经没有很明显的情绪了。“戒指还你。谢谢。”  
吹雪努力试图活跃气氛，“好歹同生死共患难这么久，不用这么客气啊，亮。”  
“我是谢谢你，哪怕不记得，依然把它带在身边，留了那么久。”往日里没个好态度的亮想通以后，再没开口就是冷嘲热讽过，可这样，反而显得两个人之间的距离无限远。  
到底是我有受虐的习惯还是我们之间生疏这件事本身让人那么浑身不自在呢……“你这样吊胃口，还怎么让我装作不关心啊。”吹雪终于苦笑起来，坦白道，“我现在时常会梦见亚瑞特的雪，高原上永不停息的风像无数把尖刀，只有躲在房间里，靠着壁炉才能暖和起来。” 他捡起戒指，“梦里有你，也有送我这件礼物的人。但他一直只有声音出现，就好像被什么东西生生从我脑海里抹掉了一样。”  
那是我的少年时代，是不可重现的时光，吹雪想。当然也是面前这个人的。

他现在明确的记忆要从孤身出现在鲁高因的沙漠中说起。那时他身边只有一柄和亮现在用的差不多模样的幻化之刃，他虽然什么有关自己的事情也记不得，但是明确的晓得这是什么人送给他的，连镶嵌的符文之语都准备好了。  
储藏空间里有充足的食物和水，但没有地图。他出于最基本的谨慎，没有贸然和路过的圣骑士们搭话，就一边整理空间里各种乱七八糟的东西，靠着那柄剑和数不尽的猜测混日子。  
一个人的时候，总有无聊到自己回首都会觉得脑子出问题的时候。他也说不清自己当初是怎么想的，居然会突发奇想，和沙漠里遇难了不知多久的白骨说话。  
结果，森森白骨一架又一架的从黄沙中爬起，回应了他的召唤。  
召唤已死的生物是死灵法师的特权，他虽不记事，对常识却一清二楚。当时的惊吓，现在想起来依然触目惊心，直接提剑把它们都砍成了碎片。  
因为这柄剑，也因为那些承蒙神恩才可以使用的战斗方法，他一直以为自己是个突遭变故的圣骑士，结果那以后，他慌张的释放魔法，却只感觉到撕心裂肺的疼，好不容易开启了审判光环，也只落得被烧的浑身是伤的后果。他在夜间极冷的沙漠里躺了一夜，任水汽在他穿的轻甲上结了一层冰寒的露，才勉强振作，把这一整套装备都塞进储藏空间最里面，翻出一件和乱七八糟的附了充能魔法的装备学习装成一个十八流法师。  
等他连养伤带逃避现实的又在沙漠里风餐露宿了一个月，终于回到城镇里的时候，他听闻圣骑士中最耀眼的新星，凯撒，换防到鲁高因的王城。他抱着凑热闹的心情远远看了一眼，当夜忽然做了一个梦。  
梦里尚是少年的他和那个凯撒，在亚瑞特冰冷的学院里，度过了一段无忧无虑，有时候甚至傻的冒泡的学生时光。  
他本生出去相认的想法，却想到自己现在的样子，又从酒馆的议论里，七拼八凑的把“那次灾难”与凯撒千丝万缕的关系捋顺，哪怕众说纷纭的没个准确说法，依然再也没敢和凯撒在一个城市里共处，生怕低头不见抬头见的哪天碰上了。  
于是孤独的旅程又开始了，他探访了死灵法师曾经聚集的东方凯吉安丛林，在那呆了很久，久到，当他再次回到罗格营地的时候，曾经声名显赫的凯撒已经在某次不知名的战斗中失踪，而战斗技巧相当蹩脚的野蛮人丸藤亮，和他成了难兄难弟的队友。

因为逃避，他到现在也不晓得那场惨烈的战争中到底发生过什么，他又扮演了怎样的角色。明明连更加靠近根源的事情都明了了呀，对自己的事情却一无所知，倒是也很符合他现在的状态。

他杵在那儿思绪万千，其实也就是一转念的事情，被亮扔来的一袋金币砸醒了。  
男人洗去了改换面容的药粉以后，轮廓清晰英俊了不少，但是表情依然不多，这个时候也无悲无喜的，“不记得是好事。别混在这些事情里面，自己当心点，做个普通人，好好过日子。”  
吹雪被他这个打发人的态度弄到啼笑皆非，可亮又给他一张没心情说话的脸，他使出浑身解数都没再套出话来，只好讪讪的合衣睡下。

正如他与亮重逢的那日，吹雪又做了个梦。不再是那些断断续续凑不成章的片段，他听见自己催道，“快走快走，要不然今天就要轮到我们大半夜的不穿衣服跑去冰冻苔原活捉矮人法师了。”一边跑居然还能保持吐字清晰，“真是热血上头没事干了，这种傻缺试胆游戏层出不穷。”  
“……你知道还撺掇他们去。”被他拽着一脸无奈的少年，赫然是亮。  
“那不一样，看别人犯傻多有意思。哎哎，我老早就想和你讲，法师学院和我们就隔了堵墙，随便跳一跳就过去了，那边花园修的很雅致，晚上去说不定还能碰到赏月的法师姑娘，不比和他们瞎玩好吗？”  
等两个圣骑士学院的双子星手脚并用的翻过围墙，却只看到个一边翻卷轴一边试验一些小法术的瘦弱少年。他一开口，吹雪就认出了那把声音——“我们这里可没有会喷火的矮人巫师。”少年揶揄的笑，“也没有可以艳遇的法师姑娘——她们住在学院另一端，离你们最远的地方。”  
“你怎么晓得我们的来意？”问完吹雪才觉得自己不比那些同学好到哪里，一样傻的很。  
亮替陌生的少年回答：“你可以再大声一点，刚才那番话也就睡觉带耳塞的教头听不到。”

吹雪忽然想，原来都是他自欺欺人还当做记忆自动美化，这人毒舌的毛病那会就可初见一番了。然而他在这，亮又在哪儿呢？许是潜意识里就觉得他会走，这会在梦里的三人相声也没心思听，自己把自己吓醒了。结果睁眼一瞧，篝火已经熄了，不大的山洞里真没亮的身影。  
比起后怕，他心里更多的是一种了然，可那种带着苦涩与酸味的心情不过在胸中转过半轮，他又忍不住跑出洞窟，确认亮到底去了哪里。  
只见被他误认为失踪的亮赤裸着上身，坐在一块石头上看月亮。  
难得今夜云没有特别厚，可是月亮还是蒙着一层毛边，朦朦胧胧看的人浑身不舒服。光线也不好，吹雪又走进了几步，才看到亮的背后带着伤。  
不，也不是伤。他很快自我否定，那是从心脏处向外放射的一大片黑色纹路，像是有生命一般在他背后微微起伏。  
他想自己是睡得有点昏头了，要不然怎么真的会问：“凯撒的‘堕落’就是指这个？你没有办法好好地战斗也是因为它？”  
从骨灰的反应看，这件事在不属于生者的世界那里似乎不是什么秘密。亮微微侧了一下头，姑且默认了，“这是一种转换的诅咒。作为魔力的替代，每当我使用魔法，会等比例的消耗生命力。”  
“如果是诅咒的话，说不定我可以……”  
“吹雪。”亮依然没有回头，只是轻声的叫了他的名字打断他，“你并不是死灵法师。真正的死灵法师已经全部不复存在了。”  
吹雪露出苦笑，“那我是什么呢？”他走上前，半跪下来，拿出那柄在储藏空间里放了无限久的幻化之刃，和亮的那柄放在一起。两柄剑都是一样半透明的剑刃，甚至镶嵌了相同的神符之语，在微弱的月光下散发着黯淡的金色光芒。“这一条神符之语名为誓约……我一直在想为什么是它，我是否，曾经向人承诺过什么……”  
亮的侧脸上，冰封的表情有了一丝松动。吹雪有些不敢看他，“对不起……我都忘记了。”  
“别露出这样的表情啊，吹雪。”亮踌躇片刻，像是用尽了羞耻心般，声音压得很低，“知道你还活着，我就很满足了。”  
年少时的同伴与友人一个接一个的从他的生命里消失，他本就寡言，对友人的失踪也讳莫如深，渐渐的就再也没人提了。说看见吹雪不高兴绝对是违心话，哪怕这人已经变了样，也不记得往事，可故人还在，这件事本就让人心里安定。他已独自走了这么久，没有理由把已经跳出这潭浑水的吹雪再牵扯进来。他闭了闭眼，终于下定决心，拿起了吹雪那柄幻化之刃，直接站起身，“你自己回罗格营地去吧。”  
“亮！”  
吹雪意识到了什么，“你要去哪里，你还能去哪里？”他第一次觉得自己的思路如此清晰。在凯撒失踪前，他换防到了库拉斯特，那里是萨卡兰姆教会的故乡，战线已稳定的维持了数十年，在他失踪后也没出过别的事情，那么——“为什么墨菲斯托会亲自给你下这样的诅咒，而你甚至被迫拖着这样的身体，改头换面的来到罗格营地？”  
他上前几步，抓住了亮的手，“萨卡兰姆教会对外宣称凯撒在战斗中失踪，不死生物传言你堕落了，但我都不愿相信。亮，我们都已经这样了，为什么还是不能好好地谈一谈呢。”  
亮猛地回头，脸上的笑意冰冷肃杀，“谈什么，告诉你萨卡兰姆教会早就成了墨菲斯托的温床，我不过是察觉到追踪了一下上层议会的成员就被它发现，引去下了这个诅咒？还是，战无不胜的凯撒的名号是不可以被玷污的，他们需要那样一个名字。即便我死了，凯撒也得高洁的存在着？”他拽着吹雪的领子，目光如刀，“这些破事，我希望都和你没关系。你是天上院吹雪，这还不够吗？拿什么样的武器，用什么样的魔法，难道是什么决定性的东西不成。”  
他们贴的太近，以至于可以感知彼此的呼吸，潮湿的水汽带着体温，即便是这样的对峙，依然莫名的显出一丝柔情，“就算你真的是死灵法师，也是我仅剩的友人。是唯一无论发生什么事，仍然愿意交付后背的人。”  
“优介已经不在了，我不希望你也被这些可笑的东西束缚，这有什么不对吗？”  
那个尘封已久的名字像是把钥匙，将那些封锁的记忆全都解锁并倒了出来。吹雪只觉得胸口的疤痕又一次烧灼着他的心，潮水一般的往事将他彻底淹没。

 

“什么叫做摊上我——”优介看了看手里小巧的法杖，恨不得拿它砸到吹雪头上去，“我是这届赫拉迪姆学院最优秀的学生，和圣骑士的双子星搭档不是很正常吗。”他扮了个鬼脸，转身找亮诉苦，“他就是嫌我破坏了他对艳遇的期待，一直怀恨在心。亮，你可要好好保护我。”  
“是是是，那劳驾法师大人先挪个位置，站在那边也不怕被长钉恶魔射中屁股。”吹雪没好气的架起盾把人挡在身后，嘴上还忍不住要去占点便宜，“你这肩不能扛手不能提的，换成别的人也未必能带的动，啊——好痛！”他震惊的回头，“亮，怎么连你也打我！”  
亮自然的收了用剑柄敲他脑袋的动作，“提醒一下我们在战场上，不要再说对口相声了。”他无视了还在大声抗议怎么就不去敲优介的吹雪，开启了狂热光环，“依照计划，我做先锋。吹雪负责支援，优介自由发挥。准备上了。”

他们准备清除的怪物名为毕须博须，是沉沦魔老大中的老大。一般的沉沦魔三五成群，由可以复活沉沦魔的沉沦魔法师带领，四处为患，但是相当分散，三个年轻人就起了擒贼先擒王的念头，一路杀到冰冷之原与石块旷野相接的沉沦魔营地，想把毕须博须给作掉。  
哪想到真正冲进战圈，才被那铺天盖地狼奔豕突的沉沦魔弄得手忙脚乱。  
亮早就一马当先杀了出去，因为只要顾着自己，还不算太狼狈。吹雪既要支援亮，又要保证不被优介的尖叫震聋耳朵，忍无可忍无需再忍，“你们元素法师原来输出靠尖叫？难怪是女孩子多，像你这样能扯嗓子喊的男人可真不多了。”  
优介直接给了他一脚，“这玩意长得这么吓人，我出于正常的恐惧尖叫一下怎么了？你刚才那些话说给我们院的法师姐姐听，看她们会不会把你烤熟了冻在冰块里面电。”  
一只视线死角的沉沦魔冲到优介面前，他又发出一声考验鼓膜的尖叫，法杖一挥，连着扔出几个冰封球。旋转发射冰弹的冰球歪歪扭扭的清出几条道，吹雪还没来及名为赞叹实为嘲讽的再说几句，就听亮发出一声抱怨，“……魔法能不能扔准一点，打的后背好痛。”  
“要不要我开个净化光环，感觉压力有点大啊——”吹雪本来忙着笑，也赶紧和亮喊了一嗓子。  
毕须博须被他们搅乱了营地，吓得“拉卡尼丘拉卡尼丘”的叫了起来，法杖一挥就复活了几个被冰封球杀死的沉沦魔巫师，巫师又复活沉沦魔，眼看着就要生生不息永无止境。  
优介试着释放了几个陨石，指望精确打击，忽然发现这玩意居然火焰魔法强化。陨石已经是火系魔法中相当高级的一种，打在它身上却如同挠痒，加上体积小，换冰封球试了几次也没有效果，已经出离愤怒。“亮，你退回来，我换电系的魔法试试！”  
吹雪暗道一声不好，脚下的光环已经换了元素抵抗，简直恨不得把轻甲也脱了，“哇慎重啊，你用什么不好！”  
话音未落，优介已经张开双手，粗如手臂的电光从其中浮现，猛地射向了远方。电光穿过沉沦魔的身体，发出焦糊的臭味，像是有什么指引一般，自发的寻找下个目标，眼见着就把毕须博须面前的怪物都清了个干净，他杀气腾腾的走了几步，用法杖指着逃也不知往哪处逃的沉沦魔大法师，连着发了几个冰封球，终于把这为害一方的怪物冻死在原地。  
还没等三个人松口气，逃得兵荒马乱的沉沦魔大军却疯了一样全都杀了回来。

优介整个人都楞了，“不是杀死首领就会一起逃跑的吗？”  
亮：“具体情况具体分析……还跑得动吗？”  
吹雪：“实在不行就扛着走，赶快，风紧扯呼。”

他们跑了多远，沉沦魔的大军就追了多远。优介是最早魔力见底的，偏偏也没什么像样的武器，勉为其难的捡了一个沉沦魔巫师的双手法杖，站在两个圣骑士身后，不小心漏掉的沉沦魔就来一个敲一个。  
吹雪早就忍够了这些沉沦魔，他和专注于狂热光环加持下白热五连斩的亮不一样，更擅长审判光环，每一剑砍下去都会用魔法带起绚丽的电光，虽然效率低了一些，可是胜在观赏效果惊人，被优介骂了无数遍生死关头还要作秀。亮放弃和他们两个浪费体力，剑挥的比谁都快。  
一路连逃带杀，两个做圣骑士的也魔力见底的时候就直接拿剑砍，能用上的办法都用上了，依然没把剩的零星沉沦魔甩脱。彻底连跑的力气都用完了正准备翻出充能的魔法装备死马当作活马医，正巧撞上了罗格营地设置在冰冷之原入口的罗格护卫队。  
队长是个看惯了这种事的罗格战士，高马尾一甩，已经威风凛凛的把箭射了出去，准确的钉死一只沉沦魔巫师，把身后的沉沦魔都吓散了。  
被派来负责照顾他们的罗格姑娘叫做弗拉维，长了一张可爱的脸，瞪着眼睛的时候好似生气的猫，“我见过不自量力的，没见过像你们这样找死的。真是一群笨蛋，没有魔力就退回来，下次长点心好不好？”  
三个人偷偷的笑，也没说自己到底做了什么她不敢想象的大事。

为期三个月的试炼就在无尽的打打杀杀中度过。石块旷野的怪物皮糙肉厚，他们试了几次没办法解决那个一碰就浑身冒电的变异沉沦魔，在吹雪对优介“你怎么学不会这招”的无理要求中转战修女的埋骨之地，清理里面因为骨灰的召唤而爬起来的骨头架子，吃饭睡觉都在那几座巨大的陵墓里解决。到亮都受不了的那天，三个人才决定回罗格营地休整一番。  
埋骨之地位于冰冷之原的一条岔路上，三人本意是绕路去感谢一下帮了他们大忙的罗格护卫队，却不想，远远的就听见了震天的杀阵声。  
匆忙赶到战场时，他们发现不知是谁引来的大批怪物无力解决，全部带到了护卫队面前，直接将罗格战士并不算强的防线冲破了。  
作风强硬的队长在三个男孩子面前生生的被骷髅兵的镰刀斩成两段，其他罗格战士也死伤无数，整片战场惨烈到让人不忍多看。  
优介红着眼召唤了大片的暴风雪，冰雪冻住了前方一片正在肆虐的怪物，也盖住了罗格战士们的尸首，亮和吹雪发了疯一样拼命把剩下几个幸存的罗格姑娘从月亮族污染怪手下抢了回来，甚至没法帮她们曾经的同伴和战友收尸，就这样狼狈又痛苦的逃回了营地。

刚刚踏上这片土地的时候，三个人都意气风发的觉得自己一定可以改变罗格营地退而又退的战线，可个人渺小的力量在这片土地上根本无能为力。无论在学院里是何等的天才，驱逐燃烧地狱的入侵也不是一天两天的事情，这件事直到此刻，他们才明白过来。

“弗拉维还好吗？”优介小声的问道。  
吹雪摇摇头，“没敢多问，送了晚饭就回来了。”他戳戳亮，“你有注意她的状态吗？”  
亮就差把你们都不敢问我怎么就敢写在脸上，可也没发作，显得很低落，“没有。生死与共的同伴遇到这种事，肯定不好过吧。”  
优介唉声叹气，“是啊，我都不敢想你们哪天出点事我该怎么办。”他把两只比他宽大粗糙的手紧紧拽住，“答应我，自己当心一点。”  
吹雪这个时候当然不会和他拌嘴架，轻轻锤了下他的肩膀，“瞎说什么，不是有你这样的强力法师做支援吗。”  
“哎？是哦……”  
亮也轻轻拍了他一下，“你也是我们可以托付后背的同伴与友人啊。能量护盾和雷云风暴没人提醒自己记得补，流矢不是什么时候都能挡住的。”  
“好，我会记得的。”优介眼眶有点红，他抽了抽鼻子，小声道，“我的家乡，有一首写给战士的挽歌，一起唱给战死的罗格战士们怎么样？”  
吹雪努力放松心态，“好啊，你可别跑调。”  
三人怕被弗拉维她们听见，在靠近围栏、离冰冷之原最近的地方悄悄的唱了挽歌，生怕伤了罗格姑娘们的心。可第二天，没等三个人你推我我推你的去探望她们，弗拉维已经接过了队长的职责，带领剩下的战士们继续巡视的任务，只是将范围缩小了一些。  
三个男孩子顿时觉得自己太没出息，可历练结束在即，三个人连句道别都没和数面之缘的罗格战士们说，便匆匆的踏上了返程。

然后，那些快乐的仿佛永远不会在时光中褪色的学院生活，就如同捧在手中的细沙，飞快的逝去了。直到，“那件事”的发生。

吹雪终于将所有断片的记忆连在了一起，他哑着嗓子喃喃道“原来如此……原来如此。这就是一切的因与果。这可真是造化弄人啊，亮。难怪就算是鲛岛校长也不愿意告诉我们真相，他们怎么敢说。”  
亮没有开口，任刚刚恢复记忆的友人用一种轻柔到让人毛骨悚然的语气继续道，“在失忆的那段时间里，我一直以为自己是死灵法师，为此甚至跑去了这一族曾经的聚集地。而东方凯吉安丛林，正是最后一位真正奈非天的埋葬之处。”  
奈非天，奈非天。这是亮今夜又一次听到这个名字了。按照吹雪的说法，现在的每一个人类，其实都是奈非天。然而无论是天赋卓绝的他也好，还是历史上任何一名足以流传千古的英雄，都被剥夺了那种足以让神魔畏惧的力量，只有此时的吹雪，有了那样的影子。  
“我知道你在疑惑什么——奈非天拥有不同的力量，而死灵法师教派的发源人拉斯玛，就是第一位奈非天。他是创造天使伊纳瑞斯与恐惧之王墨菲斯托的女儿莉莉丝的孩子，拥有与生死对话的能力。  
“他的故事暂且不提……我想说的是，他的灵魂，至今仍然停留在那片丛林里，等待一个可以与之对话的存在——譬如，我。”  
“所以，你从他那里知道了什么？”亮注视着他那双混杂了无数感情的眼睛，冷静的问道。  
“一切还要从终焉之战说起。”吹雪深吸了一口气，“就像我们知道的那样，萨卡拉姆教会带领先代的圣骑士与赫拉迪姆法师将死灵法师一族剿灭，从此这个‘邪恶又黑暗的’种族成为历史——那只是谎言罢了。凯吉安丛林里确实什么也没留下，但是那一族里，年幼并天赋上佳的孩子被洗去了记忆，带回了亚瑞特高原。那时候各个学院刚刚建立，那些孩子就被送去了赫拉迪姆学院，在那里悄悄的长大。”  
亮难以置信的追问，“所以，优介他，一开始就……”  
吹雪点点头，苦笑着叙述接下来的内容，“如今的奈非天已经没有让人恐惧的天赋了，但那是世界之石的作用。在远离它的世界的另一端，初代奈非天的守护让死灵法师一族依然拥有天赋强大的精神力，那才是他们沟通另一个世界的力量来源。大战当前，有所预感的术士们知晓已无力回天，将自己的精神力灌输给最年幼的几个孩子，将那些永远无法洗去的血与恨，刻进了他们灵魂深处。  
“是的，就像你一直以来怀疑的那样。优介并不是什么，‘醉心力量又苦于无法提升，被恶魔诱惑’。被带回去时尚不知世事的孩童，总有一天会揭开封印的枷锁，将有关终焉之战的记忆夺回来——”

那个他们不愿回忆的夜晚，亚瑞特的寒风里充斥着鲜血的味道，一直到现在，那片土地都像是被血浸透了，显露出不详的暗红色。  
骚动最初是从赫拉迪姆学院里发生的。临死之人的尖叫划破了夜空，大片大片的元素魔法照亮了漆黑的天幕，剑与盾互相碰撞的声音像是什么不详的征兆，而只是转瞬间，又变成骨骼与血肉碎裂的声响。  
死灵法师的精神力召唤来的邪灵在空中发出刺耳的尖啸，蒙蔽了人的五感，黑暗中，又冥冥有人转换了诅咒的效力，让昔日袍泽挥刀相向。  
各族的学院都建立在亚瑞特高原，本身就是最精锐的战斗力了，因此守军的规模不算很大，而这种混乱又随处可见死伤的战地，正是死灵法师的主场，很快就打的守军溃不成军。  
毗邻的圣骑士学院里，有着经历过终焉之战的老战士，深知死灵法师的可怕。第一时间便召集了院内的高年级学员与老师，拼着死伤惨重，杀进了已是遍地尸山血海的赫拉迪姆学院。  
被寄予厚望的双子星当然也参战了，亮至今记得他们几乎崩溃的确认遇上的尸体里是否有优介的存在，生怕身边新爬起来的骷髅就是友人的尸骸。等提心吊胆又心怀最后一分希望的冲进了死灵法师的阵地，只看见找了半宿的少年穿着一件黑袍，赤裸着双足，站在庞大的魔法阵中心。他的身边，其他的死灵法师已经因为过度消耗精神力变成了一具具的尸体。  
“优介？！”  
“你是被他们挟持了吗？已经没事了，快过来！”  
少年和他们对上视线，只留给他们一个惨淡的微笑，无声地比出了“再见”的口型。  
两人都意识到不对，可底下庞大的法阵已经开始运转，无数怨灵聚集于此，钻进了死灵法师的尸首中，膨胀，然后，爆炸。  
等他们冲往爆炸的中心已然慢了一步，优介的身影在火光中化为了碎片。亮带着伤，比吹雪慢了半步，只来得及眼睁睁看着吹雪被气浪掀翻，轻甲头盔都碎裂了，裸露的皮肤上尽是深可见骨的伤口。而他自己也好不到哪里去，锋利的骨片破坏了他的盔甲，割伤了他的皮肉，带着余温的血肉溅在脸上，发出让人作呕的腥气。两人一躺一跪，都是很久以后，才被好不容易摆脱不死生物追来的同学们搬回教堂治疗。

数日之后，为法师与战死的圣骑士们举办的葬礼上，消灭了死灵法师的双子星俱是一身的伤，裹得好似木乃伊，互相搀扶着单膝跪在一眼望不到尽头的棺木前。  
所有人都知晓他们至交好友也在这场灾难中丧生，双方的幸存者都默许了由他们主持这场过于惨痛的葬礼。  
双子星中，亮本就是寡言的一个，可吹雪重伤在身，也支持不了什么愤慨的演说。他只是唱了一首……从未有人听过的挽歌。  
“死亡的阴翳遮蔽了太阳，亚瑞特的风声也掩盖不了恸哭。我是这样的悲伤，纵然如此，依然要继续战斗。逝去的人啊，还请你安息。”  
他的声音单薄，又带着哑，在亚瑞特风云变幻的天幕下显得格外悲怆，令人潸然泪下。然而只有亮和他明白，这首曲子到底来源于何处，又是唱给谁的。  
他们在其他人学着唱响的歌声中默默对视，都感觉到手被对方捏的生疼。

“我才晓得，那首曲子后来还在两所合并的学院里流传。”  
“他们管它叫阿提格斯的挽歌——那是你的教名，还记得吗？”  
吹雪的脸上，连苦笑都消失了，“如果他们知道这到底是谁教给我们的曲子，一定再也不会传唱了。”他脱力一般，疲倦的盖住自己的眼睛，声音微微发颤，“那之后的记忆，不知为何，还是不能回忆起来……”  
“你因为重伤，没能参加那一年的考试，从此就比我低了一级。”亮深深看了他一眼，低声道，“在某次低年级的联合任务中失去音讯，连着那一大批学生都再也没回来。”  
他没有说的是，那会也正是他在对抗燃烧地狱的前线中崭露头角的时候。包括他在内，每个知晓圣骑士双子星存在的人都在期待另一颗明星的冉冉升起，可是，那一天最终没有到来。而如今，甚至连凯撒都不在了。

推心置腹的把这些本决心不去回忆的事都说了个遍，亮才终于迟钝的不好意思起来，猛地转过身去，留给吹雪一个后脑勺。“总归都是些不值得重提的往事，不记得就不记得，以后别再问了。”  
吹雪其实也并未那么快的把心情转换过来，但是都是陈年旧事，一味地沉浸在回忆里未免太幼稚。他熟练的露出一个哀怨的表情，竟然还把亮一早扔来的“遣送费”拿出来，“原来亮一直是在担心我，怕我伤心知道我喜欢追着酒馆的安娜跑，还特意替我准备酒资。”  
亮耳根都要烧起来了，还忍不住和他呛声，“……你找的那个不是叫克莱尔吗。”  
“什么啊。”吹雪凑近了贴着他笑，“亮原来一直偷偷关注着我么？”他拿捏着分寸，在亮抽他前一秒收起了笑，轻飘飘的说，“亮，我知道你的意思。但是别替我选择命运的方向。”  
亮最看不过他这般莫名其妙的坚持，然而昔日的友人难得的露出了认真的表情，“而且，亮明明也可以隐姓埋名的度过下半辈子，却依然来了这里。我才是要问，即便认清了信仰的真面目，亮依然选择战斗吗？”  
他轻轻的把手掌按在那片黑色的纹路上，察觉到亮一瞬间绷紧了脊背，活像弓着背的猫，“会疼吗？”  
这个问题并没有得到回答，因为接下来的回答远比他这个问题还……肉麻。  
“我从来都不是为了信仰或者理想这类东西战斗的。就算是当年带队冒死进入地下墓穴，也只是因为……因为，你们都不在了。”越过了那条名为羞耻心的底线之后，站在那儿留给吹雪一个背影的男人恍惚间又和少时直来直去不晓得掩饰心意的丸藤亮重叠在一起，“从那以后我只是凯撒——而丸藤亮，甚至可以在逃出监牢后光明正大的用真名出现，不会受到通缉。”  
“亮……”  
“在监牢里呆那段时间，我被当做不能容忍的错误锁在最底层。为了避嫌，曾经的同僚、师长、兄弟，都不能前来探视。这使我一度觉得，能够信任的只有力量本身。我的剑，从那刻起就不是为了守护而存在的了。”  
真是的，明明为了保护弗拉维与素未相识的人们，几乎拼上了性命……到底哪里学来的这样心口不一的毛病。吹雪连连苦笑。  
“即便你回来了……也只是一个特例。”男人没有回头，近乎自言自语的补上了这样一句。  
“哎，是吗。非常荣幸。”吹雪用同语气截然相反的力度把人抱进怀里，“对不起，我回来晚了。”  
大概是因为那个诅咒的原因，亮的体温比常人要高，即便赤裸着上身在夜风中吹了半宿，抱进怀里依然像是直接贴住了他那颗火热的心脏。  
男人的身体比不得纤细娇柔的异性，他们又都是风里来雨里去的人，入手也只觉得硬邦邦，可吹雪却意外的一丝抵触情绪都没有升起来，反而觉得安心。他慢慢的让法力在身体内流动，胸口那个由初代奈非天留下的刻印仿佛立刻被点燃了，越烧越热，一阵令他麻木的疼痛过后，两人身上截然不同的宛如疤痕一样的印记一并化作了虚无。他忍耐了一会那种近乎脱力的感觉，终于小声道，“亮，和我回趟罗格营地吧。”  
亮万万没想到，吹雪居然只提了这样一个请求，反而让他想要问吹雪刚才做了什么，又或者这时候还回去干嘛都问不出口。他觉得自己怕是用吃软怕硬形容也不为过了，完全拒绝不了吹雪，牵线木偶一样接过了他递来的长袍，又抹了几把土把自己折腾的脏兮兮，一并踏上了混回罗格营地的归途。

 

营地现在是完全戒严的状态，应当是还没有余力去发现造成莫大灾祸的安达利尔已经被重新封印。  
负责瞭望巡查的一部分是德鲁伊的乌鸦，另一部分则是没有受伤的罗格。前者没那么高的智慧分辨他们的来意，而亮第一时间发现了站在高处的精灵弓箭手。两人交换了一个视线，吹雪万般不情愿的从地底唤醒一只骷髅，吸引住临时队友的视线，飞快的躲进了他的视线死角里绕进了营地。  
找到了第一个，第二个也很快。临时团队的队长瓦妮莎混在一堆女孩子里准备午饭，搅动铜锅的样子仿佛在搅拌魔药。锅里的食物咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，飘散出了极其诱人的香味。吹雪有心再看几眼，却也不知道是为了这锅难得的热饭，还是坚强起来仿佛沙漠里盛开的荆棘花一般的女孩们，很快就被亮拽走了。  
圣骑士伤了只胳膊，拿干净的衣服包扎着吊了起来，两个人研究了一会，觉得那根用来固定的木条就是法师宝贝的不得了的法杖。他是伤员，应该没有什么要紧的任务，因此还在边上给笨手笨脚配伤药的法师打下手，还要听小法师嘴上不饶人：“救人？我看你是皮痒了想让黑暗女枪手给你做个豪华按摩，眼见着就把自己胳膊往人家怀里塞了。”  
圣骑士一贯好脾气，用没有伤着的那只手抓了抓头发，“这不是没事吗。说起来，还要谢谢你给的戒指里的冰封球。战线冲破的时候我用掉了，救了不少人。嗯，当然也救了我。”  
“是、是吗。”法师忽然红了脸，“那就好……”他忽然想起了什么，叹了口气，“也不晓得那两个临时队友怎么样了……”  
吹雪听到这，回头看了一眼亮，发现男人的表情也温柔了起来。他不由得伸出手，轻轻的抓住了亮的。  
你保护下来的人，正在努力的争取着未来的生活。看到他们，就好像看到了当年打打闹闹的我们，拥有了一个光明的未来。仅仅是看着，也不禁心情愉悦。  
他感受着自亮那里传来的力量，像是在汲取什么力量，良久才用肯定的语气说，“亮还有要做的事情吧。”  
“你不也是。”亮试着抽出自己的手，却被死死的扣住，没好气的回了一句。  
吹雪忍笑着放开手，做出一个求饶的手势。两人对视，在彼此眼底读到一片了然。重逢的几个月，虽是阴差阳错，也合该说是冥冥中自有天意。一度停滞的时间因此再度流动，将那因果再度理清，而未来必将波澜壮阔的人生，因为这段忙中偷闲的小插曲，也变得五彩缤纷。  
“那么，相信命运的指引，一定还能再会吧。”褐发的男人低声道，伸出了自己的手。  
两人碰拳，再无多话。就此分别，各往前路。

 

数月之后，库拉斯特海港。  
丸藤亮拉低斗篷上的兜帽，把不听话乱翘的头发和上半张脸藏进阴影里，低着头悄无声息的混进了人群中。  
这是他曾经驻防，呆了几年的地方。即便用了三五次变容的药粉，也特意的改了肤色与发色，依然有被认出来的可能。  
墨菲斯托将当年封印自己的灵魂之石炸成碎片，分别污染控制了库拉斯特的上层议员，将昔日繁华的港口城市变为恶魔诞生的温床。他离去不过一年，这里已然看不见往日来往的商人，生活在此的人们脸上也以阴翳替代了笑容。  
提到这个魔神的名字，他下意识的按了按胸口。  
诅咒被吹雪以不知名的方法消除后，他便前往人迹罕至的亚瑞特高原，在冰天雪地里重新找回昔日战斗的感觉。离开前，他拜访了学生时期便相熟的野蛮人铁匠保养武器。  
“之前看见你的剑出现在别人手里，还以为你出事了。”他忆起铁匠的感慨，不自觉的柔和了眉眼。当时他答，“这才是我原本的剑，只是很早很早以前就和他调换了。”如今想来，也觉得与故人久别，只要能听到一丁点消息便足够了。尤其是在他准备万全，要去和墨菲斯托与那些堕落的上层议会成员算总账的时候。  
思绪至此，连身后缀上的人都显得没有那么面目可憎。他难得起了一点善心，脚步一转，绕去了人迹罕至的废弃渡口，这才停下脚步，冷冷地说，“可以出来了。”  
然后，跟了他一路的家伙立刻跳了出来。  
是的，这人是跳出来的。亮感觉眼皮抽搐了一下。  
“这位远道而来的勇士！”那提着剑，穿了件法师袍的男人有着一张英俊的，熟悉的脸。他抑扬顿挫的仿佛在唱歌剧，“来到我们库拉斯特，就不得不向您介绍这里最为著名雇佣兵剑法师——进可挥剑攻击，退可架盾防守，如有必要还可以进行远程魔法攻击，可谓全方位无死角。现在雇佣还有大优惠——阁下需要一位相伴同行吗？”  
“好啊。”亮哼笑一声，翻出了一套用金属片编制而成的手套，“我先试试你有多抗揍。”他猛地挥拳，临接触时却灵巧的收了力道，只在来人肩上轻轻一碰，“事先说清楚了，吹雪。墨菲斯托面前可别给我掉链子。”  
“啊啊，”吹雪弯眼一笑，“好歹是少年分别后第一次正儿八经的联手。我会努力的。”  
昔日的双子星在库拉斯特暗沉的天幕下相视一笑，互相碰拳。当年未曾谱写的传说此刻重新奏响了序曲。  
而有关他们的故事为人所传唱，是很久很久以后的事情了。

 

= END=


End file.
